


come with me through the mists

by Samuraitheuser



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraitheuser/pseuds/Samuraitheuser
Summary: A slight AU from The mists of time whre mildred discovers joy crying after turning indigo to stone. Also an AU from bad magic as mildred discovers the truthabout joy hecate hardbroo
Relationships: Hardbroom & Indigo Moon, Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	come with me through the mists

Ooh a mist we are done for! Mildred stage whispered.Suddenly she felt a mix of worry and dread wash over her.Tabby. he was still outside.Miss Drill! she called . Tabbyis still outside. You cant go out Mildred all exits are sealed the PE witch said matter of factly. Not all the exits Maud, she spoke only so Maud could hear.I'll be right back she said and snuck off to the school kitchens. She then slipped through the gate in the back completely unoticed. Or so she thought. Hecate Hardbroom caught the little chat of hers and followed mildred , casting an invisibility spell on her so the girl will not notice. As expected mildred went out into the mists calling for tabby. and when she heard a faint'meow' she ran into the school through the main gates.Mildred weaved through the castle halls and reached her room,on top of the tower.Oh no hecate inwardly thought.Mildred expected to see tabby curled upon the bed but instead she saw a Thin gangly witch with dark eyes and raven black hair plaited in two. She beared a striking resemblance to mildred herself. The witch was Curled up against the headboard,hugging her knees to he chest and sobbing furiously. Of course mildred's first instinct was not to ask who the young witch was,but to sit next to her and comfort her.Hecate's heart swelled with pride for her pupil.As annoying as mildred might be the girl had a heart of pure gold. The notice of mildred seemed to have shocked the young witch out of her sobs,though there were still tears streaming down her cheeks.Who are-hic - you the girl asked in gasps.Mildred and who are you the young pupil replied.Joy The sobbing witch replied.As the girl slipped back into uncontrollable sobbing,Mildred first instinct was to embrace the sobbing witch tightly while rubbing gentle circles on her back.Once the girls sobs suppressed into Tears and then just sniffly hitching breathes.If you dont mind , what got you in this state? mildred asked slowly not wishing to intrude into the girls privacy. joy,started,I have enormous power,magic comes easily to me.I did not believe the code . I ventured into the non magical world. i loved it but I was all alone.Until i Met indigo moon. We became the best of friends, that was until the teacers found out.Then the confined me permanently to the school. At this mildred's eyes filled with tears. how could they do that. mildred croaked out. well then one half term i was more lonely than ever. i stole a wishing star and gave indie magic powers. Three days later she was planing to vanish the school and the magic took over her and she turned to stone. The room dissolved into sobs again,But not only joy but mildred too they were clinging to each other and sobbing. Hecate who had watched this scene unfold had a tear escape her eyes and another and another until she was silently crying along with the girls. she would have sworn she saw mildred turned towards her more than once and look at her like she was not invisible. But then brushed it off.Hecate looked off through the window in mildreds room and saw the mists start to dissapear. she walked back outside. and cast a sell to dry her tears and redo her make up. she then proceeded to remove the invisibility spell and transfer back inside. Mildred did not look much surprised while joy squaked.Who are you joy asked. before mildred could answer miss hardbroom said someone from cackles future. and turned her attention to mildred. midred tought she ws going to be reprimanded and given detention.but hecate just said we have to go. Bye joy mildred managed before hecate transferred them in front of the grate and told mildred to crawl through before going throgh herself she then transferred the pair of them to mildreds room. Tabby! mildred said. Hecate smirked and trannsferred tabby to mildreds side. mildred pet her familiar and asked hecate, how and why did you follow me and were there in the room with joy and me? hecate was gobsmacked. How did you know tht she asked baffled. when i hugged joy right before you transferred inside i could feel your magic. the girl was certianly powerful. she had recognised hecates magical signature. something that was fourth year level at least. I have been transferred by you so many times that i can sense our magic. Of course . magic is connected with your emotions when she got emotional her magic must have flared causing mildred to sense it . hecate was impressed but was careful to not let it show. why did you stay there , mildred repeated.Well, you did not ask joy her full name did you? no . mildred replied. well her full name is joy hecate hard broom . mildred didn't understand at first but then she pieced two and two together and figure it out. the girl in her bedroom,Joy who had shared her story. Who she had sobbed with was-was miss hardroom. Oh miss hardbroom she manage before barreling into hecate's middle murmuring, no one deserves what happened to joy no one deserves to be trapped. as she continued sobbing furiously hecate tenderly wrapped her long limbs around the shaking girl i will never understand your emotional capacity mildred hubble she smirked. she felt rather than heard mildred soft chuckle as the girl continued sobbing.Hush now,hush now she soothed while rubbing gentle circles across mildreds back. As mildreds violent sobbing reduced to just breaths she rememered something that joy made. as ou know mildred changing the past changes the present. after that day joy held you in her heart. she made you something if she should ever meet you again. hecate conjured a beautiful runic pendant with beautiful runes and smbols in one side and mildred in witches alphabet carved in the other. its beautiful, mildred felt her eyes fill with tears once again. Now hecate said if a word of this gets out, you will spend our life as a frog you have one period left before your afternoon classes use it wisely. yes miss hardbroom. mildred said and hecate transferred out of the room. the fact that midred concocted a perfect hair growth potion in the afternoon potions class probably had nothing to do with the pendant on her neck concealed under her uniform. (it did)


End file.
